The present disclosure relates to the administration of therapeutic compositions to cancer surgical sites for the prevention and/or reduction of surgical complications incident to concomitant radiation therapy.
Radiation therapy is a mainstay treatment for cancer, and is used in treating approximately 70% of cancer patients. The therapy itself is responsible for about 40% of cancer cures and is commonly combined with other treatment methods including surgery, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. Nevertheless, radiation induces profound changes in skin and subcutaneous tissues. In general, the severity of radiation induced tissue damage depends on the site of radiation treatment, the type and energy of the radiation dose, and the time-dose volume relationship. These side effects can have particular clinical significance in treatments that involve both radiation and surgery, potentially interfering with healing at the surgical site. Accordingly, therapies that prevent or reduce the side effects of radiation therapy, particularly for surgical candidates or patients, are highly desirable.